Unexpected Attraction
by dinosoprano
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley discover deeper feelings for each other than they originally thought.


_Unexpected Attraction: A Fan fiction by Jennifer Cozart __Creative writing__ 11/20/08_

_"It's not funny, Fred, it's Bellatrix!" Teddy hissed. Fred froze. They stared at each other, then let out a scream._

_"It's Bellatrix the Mad Stalker, _RUN!_" Both boys bolted. A little blonde-haired girl came over the rise. She frowned, hands on her hips as she watched her cousin and her uncle's godson flee._

Teddy smiled at the memory. His mind wandered a lot during free period. Usually to this memory or others like it. He had loved picking on Victoire as a kid. She was too gullible to ignore.

The portrait hole opened and in came Teddy's school friend, Michael Wood. He looked disgruntled. He dumped his bag unceremoniously on the floor and slumped in the soft chair next to Teddy's.

"Let me guess…Tess?" Judging by Michael's dark gaze, Teddy was right on.

"She broke up with me." He grumbled.

"Why, you guys have been together since second year." Teddy asked in mock surprise. They had been rocky for ages.

"Seems Alexander Dolohov is much better suited to her tastes." Michael brooded.

Teddy made a face. "Who dumps a guy to date _Dolohov_?" he asked.

"Tess Peterson." Michael slumped further down the chair as feminine giggles drifted down from the girls' dormitories, announcing the arrival of Giselle and Victoire Weasley. Giselle was first to appear. She was short with flaming red hair and freckles. Victoire flounced in behind Giselle. Both girls came over to Teddy.

"Did you make the posters?" Giselle asked without preamble.

"Yes, they're in my trunk." Teddy replied.

"Posters of what?" Victoire asked, looking between the two.

"They depict Bellatrix the Mad Stalker." Teddy said straight-faced. Victoire reddened and punched his arm playfully.

"Liar, tell the truth."

"He can't, bring the posters to the next meeting and make sure at least one says 2017 so that it can go on the Wall of Years in the west wing." Giselle and Victoire left. Teddy shrugged and began packing his work, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

******************************************************************************

_They were down by the shore. Teddy was jumping from rock to rock, looking for fish. Victoire was scrounging for seashells in the sand. Both were quiet. The ocean rolled in softly, the breeze was light, it was the perfect spring day. _

_Teddy tapped Victoire's shoulder. She looked up. In his hand he held a pearl. He held it out for her. _

_"For me?" she asked. _

_"Of course, it's not a shell but shells make them, so I thought it could still go with your collection." _

_Victoire smiled, but closed his hand around the pearl. _

_"Maman told me that when you find a pearl and you make a pearl necklace, you give it to the one you love. I think you should keep it for that special someone."_

_Teddy smiled too. _

_"If you insist, but I'm only ten, I have a long time." They both laughed. _

Victoire smiled faintly. She didn't know if Teddy had kept the pearl or not, but it was one of her favorite memories. The two usually were at each other's throats, but Teddy had been uncommonly kind that day.

Victoire twirled her spaghetti absentmindedly. She found herself thinking about Teddy Lupin a lot. He was irresistible from his Metamorphosing to his wolf-like senses. She loved his carefree attitude too. She loved him, but he was out of her league. He was Harry Potter's godson, Quidditch captain, Head Boy, and soon to be Valedictorian. She was beautiful, but that's all anybody cared about. How would she get Teddy to notice her the way she noticed him?

"Hi."

Victoire jumped. Teddy's adorable friend was seated beside her. She knew he was the fastest Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and that he was dating a Ravenclaw girl.

"Hi." Victoire replied uncertainly.

"I know we've never really talked, but I would really like to get to know you. Teddy hardly says a word against you." He was softening her up for something, and she was going to find out sooner rather than later.

"There's a Spring Fling for May 2 and it would be the perfect opportunity-"

"Are you asking me out?" Victoire realized in shock. She thought he was sweet, but Teddy had her already, even if he didn't know that. Michael shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He said quietly. From what Teddy had told her about his friend, he was quite the charmer and usually flirted with every girl he met. She didn't want to be a pick up girlfriend. Then a sudden thought struck her. It might make Teddy jealous.

"I'd love to date you Michael." She said with a sweet smile.

It was common knowledge that Michael and Victoire were dating. Nothing stayed unsaid at Hogwarts.

"Ugh, he's eating her face again." Fred complained, ducking behind his textbook. "I hate it when they do that."

"Then why are you watching them?" Teddy snapped making Fred flinch. Teddy sighed. "Sorry Fred, I'm just stressing over N.E.W.T.s and those two aren't making it any easier."

"I know, I don't blame you." Fred bit his lip as if he were holding back something he wasn't certain he wanted to share.

"Fred, are you okay?" Teddy asked.

"I was wondering if…erm…well…if…you aren't jealous of Michael, are you?" He stammered. He was trying not to anger Teddy because Teddy would bite. He succeeded. Teddy burst out laughing.

"You're joking right?" Teddy gasped. "Me, jealous of Michael? That's absurd." He went back to his study packet he'd made himself. Fred didn't ask Teddy why he studied when he already knew, so he remained silent.

Teddy was certainly not laughing inside though. He was furious. He cared about Victoire and knew that any relationship with Michael was not a good one. He was worried Michael would take advantage of her; he had definitely done so to other girls. Teddy tried to control Michael, but he was a loose whip, impossible to talk any sense into. Only recently had Teddy given up. He and Fred now tried to convince Victoire she was in a rocky relationship.

Yet, Teddy had this weird feeling that she knew, and didn't care. Had she been in a fight with her parents, and was now rebelling? He didn't know or care. Victoire wasn't safe, which meant Teddy had to pretend to still be Michael's best friend.

Suddenly, Giselle was by his side. He smiled, but she merely sighed in a depressed sort of way. Teddy tried to liven her up.

"Come to suffer through N.E.W.T. practice too?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I just didn't want to be alone." She sighed. Her lip trembled and she wrapped her arms around her abdomen as if to hold it together. Without warning, she burst into tears. Teddy looked at Fred who shrugged helplessly. Teddy put his arms around her to try and calm her.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" Giselle sobbed.

"No, don't be. You're upset. Tell me what happened." Teddy soothed. It was several minutes before she could control her crying enough to speak.

"M-Max broke up with m-me. He wouldn't tell m-me why!"

Teddy gave her a sympathetic squeeze.

"Obviously you're too good for him." He comforted. "Better find someone your own age.'

Giselle nodded. She wiped her eyes and stood.

"Thanks, you're amazing Teddy." She turned to leave. 'Oh, by the way, nice posters." She grinned and headed for the girls' dormitories. A thought struck Teddy. He stood abruptly. Fred put his book down.

"Where are you going" he asked, but Teddy ignored him.

"Giselle!" he called. She stopped half-way up the stairs.

"Yes?" she met him at the foot of the stairway.

"How would you like to go to the dance with a hundred different men in one?" Teddy joked. Giselle smiled.

"I'd love to."

Giselle turned and went up the stairs. Teddy rejoined Fred.

"You did _not_ just ask my cousin out." He said.

"No, just to the dance," Teddy replied. "Now keep quiet, I have to study."

"Why? N.E.W.T.'s aren't until next semester. I'm the one with the potions final tomorrow." Fred griped.

"Then study." Teddy said bluntly.

This year, instead of the big Weasley celebration, Teddy celebrated Christmas with his grandmother and her sister's family. Teddy was glad of the change because the Weasleys were really getting on his nerves.

It was after the Malfoys had left and Teddy and Andromeda were enjoying Christmas ham when the doorbell rang. Andromeda furrowed her brow.

"I wonder who that could be." She muttered. Teddy shrugged stuffing his mouth with the last of his mashed potatoes. Andromeda stood and went to fetch the door. Teddy swallowed, took a swig of eggnog and followed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was: Victoire.

He suddenly felt hot and self-conscious. He could feel the color rising in his cheeks, so he fled back into the kitchen before either woman noticed him. He shakily sat down. This had never happened to him before. His breathing and heart beat were going a mile a minute and his palms were sweaty. What happened? He was so used to messing with her that this …_nervous…_ reaction frightened him.

Andromeda returned a few minutes later laden with gifts. He placed them on the table.

"That was Victoire, she was dropping off gifts from her- Teddy, you don't look well." She said in a concerned voice.

"I don't feel well." Teddy stood and went upstairs to his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed, rubbing his temples. The only other time he'd felt like this was when he had been crushing on Ellen Farralle in first year. How could he like Victoire like that though? Or was he just not used to seeing her without Michael joined to her hip? Did he like her…as more than his best friend? Could he like her without _knowing_ he did? He thought these questions over and over until he fell asleep. That night, he dreamt about Victoire.

_"Then why don't you leave me alone?" Teddy demanded. _

_"Because I like you, you're only horrid when Fred's around."Victoire responded, twisting this way and that. Teddy glared. _

_"Go away! I _don't_ like you and I _never_ will!" he shouted, shoving her into the dirt. She immediately began to cry and Fred and Teddy dashed off._

Teddy grimaced as he remembered why he was avoiding Victoire. He was a filthy hypocrite and he hated the feeling. Why did he have to start liking her? He smacked his head on the desk, a dull pain creeping across his forehead. He ignored it. He decided he couldn't focus on his homework, so he packed his bag and left the library. It was a lovely Saturday in April, and all he could think about was the irony of his actions. He hadn't spoken to or even run across Victoire all semester.

Teddy rounded a corner and froze. Michael was entwined with Stephanie Harper in an all too passionate kiss. They made little noises that absolutely disgusted Teddy. He felt anger and resentment building inside him. This man had kissed Victoire, had told her he cared about her, had bought her gifts and won her heart, and how did he repay her?

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He growled. Michael and Stephanie broke apart with a little pop. Michael blanched, but Stephanie folded her arms.

"Teddy…I-"

"Safe your breath, I don't need to hear it. What the hell do you think you're doing? I hope this means you broke up with Victoire?" Teddy was barely holding out. He could feel the anger boiling over.

'I…not exactly…"

Stephanie's jaw dropped. She slapped his face.

"Cheep skate!" She sped off hurling insults as she went. Michael barely had time to recover before Teddy hurled a punch at him, knocking him off his feet. Teddy glared then turned on his heel and took the long route back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

******************************************************************************

Michael was beneath a birch tree doing last minute studying. A beautiful blonde-haired blued-eyed girl joined him beneath the tree.

"Hello, I'm Megan Shepherd. I couldn't help but notice such a strong young man sitting all by himself. May I join you?" she asked in a melodious voice. Michael stared dumbfounded. He couldn't speak. He simply nodded, surprised at his luck.

"You are simply delicious." Megan cooed.

While Megan and Michael flirted, Fred quickly dragged his cousin to the scene of the crime. Victoire was reluctant, but came all the same, she was too weak to fight Fred the Beater. When they got outside, Victoire forced him to stop.

"What is this about?" She asked.

"That." Fred pointed to where Michael was preparing to kiss Megan. Victoire glared. She broke free of Fred's grasp. She practically ran to the birch.

"What are you doing you lout?!" she shouted.

"Nothing!" Michael defended lamely, glancing at Megan who had stood and backed off.

"Nothing's standing right there, don't think I don't see her. How many other girls have you been seeing behind my back?"

"At least three," Fred supplied. "Stephanie, Olivia, and Megan."

"So, what, I was your fall back girl?"Victoire asked offended. "You pig!! Je ne veux jamais voir de noveau! Nous sommes par!"

Victoire dashed off, still shouting in rapid French. Michael was drained of color and obviously confused. Fred was laughing hysterically. Neither noticed that Megan had followed Victoire inside. She found her in the nearest empty classroom. She was sobbing, still mumbling in French. She raised her head when Megan entered.

"What do you want? You got the guy so leave me alone."

"I don't like guys…so no, I didn't." Megan responded automatically. Victoire glared suspiciously. Megan looked at herself and burst out laughing.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm not a girl." She screwed up her face as if thinking way too hard, and was suddenly Teddy Lupin. Victoire gasped.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"I wanted to, but I wasn't sure you'd believe me, so I took a proactive course." He smiled warmly, though he felt awful lying. "Besides, I heard you really didn't like him."

"Who told you that?" Teddy mimed zipping his lips up. Victoire rolled her eyes.

"You're right, I didn't, but I didn't expect him disrespect me. I suppose you tried to warn me of that, didn't you?"

"More or less."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just…didn't trust you." She said in a small voice. Teddy hugged her.

"You may be an idiot, but you should know you can always trust me. Wolves don't turn on their pack." He smiled at his own joke. Victoire smiled too.

"I'd love to stay, but I'm not sure I like the breeze this dress creates. Besides, Giselle might notice it's missing." Both laughed, then Teddy left.

Harry knew. That's all Teddy could think about as his godfather spoiled him on his birthday. Harry was trying to soften him up for answers that Teddy was not going to divulge.

"So, I hear you're going to the dance with Giselle."

"Yeah." Teddy replied through his chocolate bar.

"Why aren't you going with Victoire?" Teddy blanched.

"Why would I go with her?" he asked carefully watching Harry. He shrugged.

"I thought you liked her." He said casually. Teddy reddened.

"Who told you that?" he tried to sound just as casual, but Harry didn't miss a step.

"So, you do? I knew it." He said gleefully. "I knew you two would end up together."

"If you know everything, why are you bringing it up?" Teddy complained. "And we are _not_ together."

"Fine, I'll leave you be. Happy birthday, and send my hellos to everyone, and tell Victoire a happy birthday too. I won't have time to write or stop by. Let her know she hasn't been forgotten.

"Okay." Teddy sighed, trudging through the gates alone, glad Harry didn't know what was really on his mind.

Victoire woke to bright sunshine. She was sixteen. She laid in bed thinking for a time. No one but her family and her best friend, Carol remembered her birthday, for she had been born on Victory Day.

She smiled when she saw the presents from her family at the foot of her bed. She reached for her hairbrush, only to find it missing. Sighing, she looked around to see where it had gone and gasped. Tears filled her eyes. Where her brush should have been was a beautiful pearl necklace, a pink pearl in the center.


End file.
